The proposed five year program is a multidisciplinary approach for the investigation of biochemical and physiological aspects of lung development, particularly regulatory mechanisms, usng the pig as an animal model. To accomplish the overall objective of the proposed investigation (i.e. role of nutrition and hormone interaction in lung development), the isolated perfused lung preparation as well as other biochemical procedures will be used. Both the influence of maternal and neonate nutrition on lung development will be examined in detail. Included will be the effects on neonate pig lung of such factors as maternal diabetes and ethanol consumption, overnourished gestation, dietary manipulation and high carbohydrate and fat diet during oxygen toxicity.